Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method of governing rotor speed on a rotorcraft. More particularly, the system and method relate to a rotorcraft rotor speed governing during single engine inoperative event.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, certain rotorcraft have employed some level of rotor speed control in a fly by wire flight control system. For example, rotor speed can be controlled by an engine control unit. However, controlling rotor speed with the engine control unit has shortcomings in certain situations.
There is a need for an improved flight control system.